L’envol du Phoénix et du Loup
by Yuki kyoko-29
Summary: Voyage temporel.C'est Noël,Harry et ses amis ont traversé un vortex et sont envoyés en 1975."le temps des Maraudeurs",souffle Harry.Mais qui est la cause de ce Voyage?,"C'est ma faute"murmure une voix.HPGW,RWHG,JPLE,RLOC ne pren pas en compte lé tom 5,6,7
1. Prologue

_**L'envole du Phoénix et du Loup.**_

_**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage j'adore Remus (c'est mon Moony à moi, pas touche XD) et Sirius, excepter ma tite Yuki-chan et d'autres encore.

Prologue : 

C'est le jour de Noël à Poudlard, et peu d'élèves sont restés au collège pour les vacances, principalement des Gryffondors. On retrouve comme tous les ans les jumeaux Weasley, Fred & George, leur petit frère, Ron, et leur petite sœur, Ginny, ainsi que leurs amis Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Exceptionnellement Drago Malefoy aussi prenait part au festin, seul Serpentard, son père, ayant eu une mission urgente à faire pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne put le prévenir qu'à la dernière minute, et donc les camarades de Malefoy junior ne purent rester avec lui.

Cette année, les élèves mangèrent à la table des professeurs, vu leurs petits effectif. Le professeur de divination, Trelamwey, participait aussi au repas, ayant enfin daignait sortir de sa tour d'ivoire (c'est la princesse des insectes XD. Pour comprendre la comparaison, Harry la décrit souvent comme un gros insecte, d'où la petite blague). A la fin du repas, les convives ouvrirent leurs pétards surprises, puis Dumbledore leurs demanda avec un petit sourire malicieux :

« Dite-moi jeunes gens, pourquoi ne sortiriez-vous pas dehors pour profiter des premières neiges ? »

Après cette question, les adolescents sortirent tous, un peu avant minuit, l'air enchanté pour regarder les flocons de neige tombés à la lueur des étoiles et des fées présentent dans le parc (c'est un peu gnangnan, désolé) y comprit Drago (waouh !! C'est le miracle de Noël XD). Lorsque minuit sonna, un gigantesque feu d'artifice éclata au dessus du parc, sous les regards émerveillé des ados, bien sûr Drago essaya de se convaincre que son père pouvait faire mieux que ces crétins d'amoureux des moldus, mais il en resta tout de même fasciné. Au douzième coup de minuit (mon dieu je retombe en enfance et pourtant j'ai pas regardé de Walt Disney, j'ai rien bu, rien fumé !!!!!! XD), un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre puis il eu un flash de lumière et un vortex bleu apparut. Les professeurs sortirent de la Grande Salle précipitamment et tous furent à peine remis de leurs étonnements, que les élèves présents se firent happer par le vortex. Harry eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de Dumbledore, avant de se faire entrainer lui aussi.

********{^\\\W///^}********

Voilà, voilà, le prologue est publier, ne manque plus que la suite. En tout cas, cher lecteurs d'Harry Potter, soyez assurés que je vous ferais pas le même coup qu'aux lecteurs de ma première fic, The reader of souls, j'essayerai de ne pas trop vous faire attendre, d'ailleurs fan de Naruto, je publie ce chapitre pour vous, pour m'excuser de ma (très) longue absence, mais pardonnez-moi, je ne savais pas comment faire pour publier la suite.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Ti mot de l'auteure :**_ Waouh !!!! Je pensais pas avoir autant de lecteurs, après les résultats de ma première fic, ni autant de reviews aussi rapidement, je suis impressionnée !!!!!!!!!!!! O.O

Alors je peux vous dire qu'une seule chose :

BONNE ANNEE !!!!!!

A non je me suis trompée, zut …

BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!!

Voilà c'est ça !! ^^

**********************\o/**********************

Chapitre 1.

C'est le jour de Noël à Poudlard, et peu d'élèves sont restés pour les vacances, uniquement des Gryffondors. On retrouve depuis leur première année les 4 maraudeurs, les deux inséparables et presque jumeaux Sirius Black et James Potter, avec Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrow n'est pas là car il est partit en voyage avec ses parents en Suède (qu'il crève de froid ce sale traitre !! ^^). Il y avait aussi quelques filles, Lily Evans et ses deux meilleures amies Eva Emily McMautey et Cassandra Cauty. Lorsque minuit sonna, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée, sous un puissant vent, un roulement de tonnerre résonna dans la salle et un flash de lumière éblouit les sorciers. Un vortex bleu apparut et 7 adolescents surgirent de ses profondeurs, stupéfaits. Puis le vortex devint rouge et une jeune fille en jaillit. Elle avait les cheveux blancs comme la neige et les yeux verts sapin. Elle était blessée, du sang dégoulinait de son cuir chevelu, comme si elle s'était fracassée la tête contre un mur, et de son bras gauche qui pendait le long de son corps. Elle portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche couverte de sang, ainsi qu'un long gilet noir arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. Une silhouette vêtue d'une robe noire et encagoulée surgit derrière la jeune fille et s'écria « Expelliarmus ! ». La baguette sauta de la main droite de l'adolescente et atterrit aux pieds du mangemort. Ne prêtant pas attention aux personnes présentes, sous le choc, le mangemort ricana :

« Alors le monstre, tu pensais pouvoir m'échapper ?

-Bah bien sûr que oui, sinon pourquoi je suis pas dans les cachots, hein ? répliqua-t-elle.

-Ferme-la.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je la ferme si tu me pose des questions ?

-Je t'ais dit de la fermer sale Sang-de-Bourbe !!! S'énervas l'homme.

-Dit donc, c'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à une jeune fille, ça fait pas très sang-pur !!

-Endoloris !!! Cria l'homme excéder. »

Etant trop affaiblie, la jeune fille ne put résister au sortilège, s'effondra sous la douleur et hurla, hurla à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Mais comme toute « bonne » chose à une fin, le sortilège cessa (quand j'écris « bonne » chose, c'est pas moi le pense c'est le mangemort).

« J'espère que ça t'as remis les idées en place !

-Un peu mon neveu !!

-Mais c'est que t'en reveux ? dit-il avec un air sadique.

-Ne chatouille pas le dragon qui dort ! L'avertie-t-elle.

-De quoi ???

-Mais c'est que t'es sourd en plus !! Tu veux que je répète, NE – CHA – TOUILLE – PAS …

-ENDOLORIS !!! »

Mais le sort n'atteint pas sa victime, car celle-ci s'attendait à ce qu'il le lui lance et elle put dresser un bouclier à temps.

« Je t'avais prévenu, souria-t-elle d'un air carnassier, le problème avec vous les mangemorts, c'est que vous êtes tous orgueilleux.

-Que … »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car un tatouage apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille, et sortit lentement de la peau de celle-ci.

« Je te présente Ryu, Lucius, mon magyar à pointes. »

Plusieurs hoquets de stupeur se firent entendre dans la Grande Salle à l'annonce du nom du mangemort, surtout venant des futuristes, mais quelques cris de certains professeurs comme McGonagall et Brûlopot**, **et de certains élèves comme James, Remus, Drago et Ron,résonnèrent lorsqu'ils virent le dragon. Celui-ci eut à peine fait un pas que Lucius partit au galop vers le vortex.

« Et bien, et bien que vois-je là, le grand Lucius a peur d'une simple fille maintenant ?

-Bouge de là Roockwood, j'ai un dragon à mes trousses !!

-Un dragon ?! A Poudlard ?! Et depuis quand ???

-Depuis maintenant !!!!! Hurla le mangemort, entrainant à sa suite le second homme qui était apparu durant l'échange verbal, sous le rire amusé de la fille.

-Au revoir, dit-elle. »

Elle tendit sa main valide vers le portail et murmura des paroles incompréhensibles. Un éclair jaillit de la paume de sa main et toucha le portail, qui s'illumina et explosa en plusieurs milliers de particules de lumière. Puis elle s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente, complètement fatiguée, sous les cris des sorciers, paniqués.

**********************\o/**********************

Enfin fini !!!!!! c'est pas trop tôt, j'ais passé toute ma journée à écrire ce chapitre, à le remanier par si, par là, mais sa y est, je l'ais fini !!!!!!!!!!!!

(Débouche une bouteille de champagne)

Ginny : Hola, hola ma fille tu vas pas un peu vite en besogne ???

Moi : bah non, pourquoi ?

Hermione : T'as pas encore fini d'écrire l'histoire que je sache !

Moi : Maaaiiiissss euuuuhhhh … J'ais le droit de me faire plaisir de temps en temps !!!!!

Fred & George : c'est vrai quoi, aller soyer sympa les filles ????

Moi : Mumus aide-moi s'il te plait, elles sont méchantes avec moi !!!!! (Larmes aux coins des yeux)

Remus : Non, non, elles ont raison, je ne t'aiderais pas.

Moi, Fred & George : Aller !!!!!!! S'il vous plait ???????????

Les autres : NON !!!!!!!!!

Moi : Sirius, Help !!!!

Sirius, faisant les yeux de chien battu (ça marche à tous les coups ^^) et avec une petite voix suppliante : S'il vous plait !!!!!

Les filles commencent à fondre devant son regard, mais Remus redit d'une voix ferme : NON !!!!! Et puis avec moi ça marche ce genre de choses.

Moi, commence à pleurer : snif… T'es méchant Rémus… snif … Je t'aime plus, na !

Rémus, complètement déstabiliser : Je … euh … Désolé… Je … Bon, d'accord.

Moi, se cachant derrière ma main et faisant un grand sourire aux jumeaux et à Sirius.

Fred & George : Ouaiiii !!!!!!!!! Bièraubeurre pour tout le monde !!!!!!!!!!!!

Sirius : Avec du whisky-pur-feu !!!!!

James arrivant à l'annonce de la boisson alcoolisée : Où ça du whisky-pur-feu ?????

Lily le suivant et le frappant derrière la tête : Alcoolo !!!

**********************\o/**********************

Désolé pour le délire, mais ça détend, Prochain chapitre : La révélation.


	3. Chapter 2

… Youhou ! ya quelqu'un ? Oé ! AAHH ! Vous m'avez fait peur. Oui enfin me voilà. Bah pourquoi vous me regardez avec des yeux qui lance des avadas ? Eh mais c'est pas ma faute si je l'ai pas publié avant, j'ai perdu ma clef USB. Comment ça vous me croyez pas ? bon d'accord j'ai aussi mis un peu (beaucoup) de mauvaise volonté et pi j'ai réécrit le chapitre parce qu'il me plaisait pas. Mais c'est bon il est là maintenant. Vous allez pas me tuez, hein ? PAS VRAI ?

Disclamer : la flemme de l'écrire encore une fois, allez voir dans le premier chapitre.

Note : Chapitre pas encore corrigé. Je voulais pas vous faire attendre, excusez moi pour le retard encore une fois.

Chapitre 3 : la révélation.

Dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

« Alors Pompom, comment va-t-elle ? demanda Albus Dumbledore inquiet pour la jeune inconnue.

-Oh Albus, elle guérit mais… elle souffre de sous-nutrition, et elle a subit plusieurs tortures tant physiques que psychologiques, comme le doloris, la legilimensi, le sort de découpage… Elle a eu deux côtes cassées dont une qui a perforé le poumon gauche, et le bras gauche est également fracturé. Et … elle … elle a été mordue … par un loup-garou et elle a … a été … abusée … plusieurs fois, hoqueta l'infirmière en larmes.

-Espérons qu'elle ne deviendra pas folle à cause de ça…

La jeune fille se réveilla deux bonnes heures plus tard.

« Où suis-je, demanda-t-elle.

-A l'infirmerie de Poudlard, lui répondit un vieil homme à barbe blanche.

-Professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis si soulagée de vous voir ! Professeur, il nous a trouvé … on savait pas … on ne pensait pas qu'il nous retrouverait là bas ! Vous nous aviez dis que le fidelitas l'empêcherait de nous trouver, sauf si le gardien révèle le secret … hoqueta-t-elle, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Il a tué Jérémy …

-Qui était Jérémy ma chère ? »

La jeune fille le regarda de travers suite à ses mots.

« Qui êtes-vous ? cracha-t-elle suspicieuse à l'homme.

-Mais, Albus Dumbledore voyons, dit-il calmement, un peu surpris du revirement de caractère de la fille à son égard.

-Impossible, le professeur Dumbledore sait qui est Jérémy, vitupéra-t-elle d'une voix haineuse, furieuse que l'autre se fasse passer pour un homme qu'elle respectait. »

Le vieil homme la regarda, l'air perplexe, puis son regard s'illumina.

« Dites-moi mademoiselle, en quelle année sommes-nous ?

-Vous vous fichez de moi en plus ou quoi ? Nous sommes en 1995 bien sûr ! dit-elle avec une voix hargneuse.

-Oh, je comprends mieux votre réaction, mais je suis dans l'obligation de vous contredire. Nous ne sommes pas en 1995, mais en 1975, plus précisément le 24 Décembre.

- …

-Miss ?

-MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE ARNAQUE ? hurla-t-elle folle de rage, sautant sur ses pieds. SI C'EST UNE DE TES BLAGUES TOMMY, C'EST JURE JE VAIS TE TUER ! JE SUIS SÛR QUE C'EST UNE MISE EN SCENE. ET ELLE EST DE TRES MAUVAIS GOÛT !

-Allons calmez-vous et asseyez-vous, si Pomfresh vous entend, je vais me faire taper sur les doigts parce que vous êtes debout au lieu d'être couchée. Et ce n'est pas une blague. Accio « Gazette du sorcier ». Tenez, regardez la date du journal d'aujourd'hui. »

Elle prit le journal que lui tendait l'homme et regarda la date. Sa main trembla et elle lâcha la Gazette. Elle se rassit alors lourdement sur le lit, sa tête entre ses mains.

« Non, c'est impossible, murmura-t-elle sous le choc. »

Ce fut le moment que choisi l'infirmière pour rentrer. Lorsqu'elle vit sa patiente assise au lieu d'être couchée, elle marcha rapidement vers le directeur, courant presque, pour lui crier dessus.

« ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, JE VOUS AVAIS DEMANDE DE LA MENAGER ET DE LA LAISSER SE REPOSER.

-Mais Poppy … tenta Dumbledore.

-ET VOUS, QUE FAITES-VOUS HORS DE VOS DRAPS ? cria-t-elle à l'adolescente. DOIS-JE-VOUS RAPPELLEZ QUE VOUS AVEZ DES OS CASSES ET QU'ILS LEUR FAUT DU TEMPS POUR SE REPARER?

-Mais …

-Inutile de tergiverser, allongez-vous. Immédiatement, ordonna la « gentille » infirmière. Buvez ces potions, dit-elle en lui tendant une dizaine de fioles. Je vais vous laisser, mais que je ne vous reprenne plus hors de votre lit.

-Elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda la fille une fois que Pomfresh eu quittée l'infirmerie.

-Surtout lorsque ça concerne ses patients, répondit le directeur. Je voudrais bien vous laisser dormir, mais j'ai bien peur de ne toujours pas connaître votre nom.

-Oh, dit-elle rougissante d'embarra. Je m'appelle Yuki Berlington. »

Dumbledore hocha sa tête, puis ajouta :

« Vous ne voulez pas voir vos amis avant de vous couchez ?

-Mes amis ?

-Et bien, les jeunes gens qui sont arrivés un peu avant vous. Ils sont arrivés avec le même portail que le votre, mais quand ils sont passés, il avait une couleur différente, il était bleu. Alors que lorsque vous êtes arrivé, il est devenu rouge.

-Vous … vous ne savez pas comment ils s'appellent ?

-Ils ne m'ont dit que leurs prénoms. Il y a Fred et George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry et Draco.

-Harry … murmure-t-elle, mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils foutent là ? Vous pouvez les amener ici s'il-vous-plait professeur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante et de l'espoir dans les yeux.

-Du moment que vous ne vous fatiguez pas trop… »

Dumbledore sortit de la pièce et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec les sept adolescents du futur.

« Est-ce que vous allez nous expliquer se qui se passe monsieur ? demanda Harry.

-Vous allez trouvez ça amusant les enfants, mais vous avez remonté le temps de 20 années, dit le directeur d'un ton amusé.

-argh … QUOI ! s'écrièrent les ados en s'étranglant de surprise.

-Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué quand nous sommes arrivés, que les élèves présents ont des ressemblances avec certains d'entres vous, leur dit Hermione en regardant Harry, comme si s'était une évidence. J'en ai conclus que nous étions soit dans le passé soit dans le futur. Et puis je suis un peu déçus Harry, je pensais que tu aurais remarqué que ce Dumbledore-ci était plus jeune que celui que nous connaissons.

-Allons bon, qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire à dormir debout ? S'énerva Draco. Un voyage dans le temps ! Et de 20 ans qui plus est ! Mais vous avez fumé quoi ? C'est tout bonnement impossible, avec la technologie actuel des retourneurs de temps, on ne peut remonter le temps que de quelques heures, voir 1 ou 2 jour au maximum.

-Et où t'as vu … commença George.

-…un retourneur de temps … continua Fred.

-… mon petit Malfoy ? demanda Ginny, finissant la phrase des jumeaux à la surprise générale des gryffindors et du slytherin du futur. »

Pendant que les Weasley et Malfoy s'envoyaient des piques sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore et désespéré d'Hermione, Harry s'approcha de Yuki.

« Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Si tu trouves qu'être dans un lit d'infirmerie, c'est être bien, alors oui, je vais bien, dit-elle avec le sourire.

-Si tu te mets à blaguer, alors je pense que oui. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Et moi Yuki Berlington, dit-elle en la lui serrant.

-Ton prénom et ton nom sont assez étranges, un mélange de japonais et d'anglais.

-En fait mon père est anglais, et ma mère est moitié française moitié japonaise.

- HAAAARRRRRRYYYYYYYYY ! s'écria Ron, pourquoi tu viens pas nous aider contre la fouine ?

-La fouine ? s'étonna Yuki.

-Err … un petit souvenir d'un prof de DCFM, dit Harry en souriant.

-Mais c'est mignon une fouine, ça ressemble à une petite peluche ! dit-elle. »

Oh un ange ! Un couple d'anges ! Dites, c'est pas le paradis qui vient de passer ?

« HAHAHAA ! Malfoy mignon ! C'est la première fois que j'entends ça ! hurla Ron de rire. C'est la meilleure !

-Au lieu de te gausser de façon répugnante Weasley, tu ferais mieux d'utiliser ce qui te reste de neurones pour penser à une solution pour rentrer chez nous, cingla Draco. Bien que je doute que tu puisses te servir de plus d'un neurone.

-Malfoy … menaça Ron.

-Ah non, vous n'allez pas continuer comme ça ! s'écrie Hermione. Réfléchissons de manière positive à notre situation.

-Comme...comment sommes-nous arrivés ici ? demanda Ginny.

-Eh… Je crois que c'est en parti de ma faute.

Merci à ma béta Laura d'avoir corriger mon texte, MERCI MA NOUILLE ! JE T'ADORE !


	4. note

Désolé, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. J'annonce ici la pause officiel de toutes mes fics. En effets, j'ai beaucoup de mal à gérer l'écriture des chapitres par manque de motivation, le scénario n'est pas fini et les chapitres sont mal construits.

Tous ceux qui m'ont lu, mis en favoris, alerte ou qui m'ont laissé une reviews, vous m'avez fait énormément plaisirs, mais ça ne m'a pas boosté pour écrire la suite, encore désolé.

Je n'enlèverais pas les chapitres publiés pour le moment sauf lorsque les nouveaux seront près.

Grâce à Petitevampire, j'ai compris pourquoi j'étais mal-à-laise pour écrire. Merci pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux et pour m'avoir empécher de les abandonnés.

Yuki


	5. Pétition contre la suppression de Fic

Désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais c'est quand même important.

* * *

Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide.

Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.

Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce que suffisamment de bruit reviendra à la normale.

Merci.

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_The Dark Graven_

_BlackRevenant_

_Lord Orion Salazar Black_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exiled crow_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_blood enraged_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha's King_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Viscious aggression 101_

_Elemental Phoenix_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_Angie450_

_Cello_

_Natsume-Yusuke_

_sakura-okasan_

_Marionnette0116_

_Yuki kyoko-29_

A votre tour !

* * *

p.s : ne vous inquietez pas, mon histoire avance. Le scénario est bouclé, mais il faut que j'arrive à l'écrire. Surtout que je suis en période de révision pour mon BAC, donc c'est pas encore ça ^^' encore désolée pour mon retard !


End file.
